GoldenGohan
Goldengohan (Marluxia, the addicted one). Real name: Alex. Loves: Girls, J-Pop, Manga, DB:I, Anime. (In that order ;D) Hates: Arrogant, conceited, narcistic people. My Idol: Nami Tamaki My hero: Paladin Knight.. (Rawr!!) My heroine: Kyra Bell (She's awesome. xD) NOTE: Huge fan of all kinds of Japanese Music!! (Nami Tamaki, Two-Mix, Asian Kunfu Generation etc.) My story. Former delinquent: Goldengohan. That day, I was bored. I was looking for a nice game to play, and I somehow managed to join DB:I. At first I thought: "WTF! Slow training!!". However, after a while, I started to like the game. There were a few players who really were strong, and just looked cool. With that imagine in my mind, I trained. After a few months, I had achieved my goal. I was one of the strongest ones. And suddenly, I had nothing to do. And so... Out of boredom, I did the most foolish thing. (...') I felt like I couldn't be banned, since in another Bleach game, the owner was trying to ban me, but he couldn't do it.That's why I thought I couldn't be banned from DB:I either... Foolish thoughts. (...') I asked Sol, in that time still Co-Owner, to ban me...And so he did. I didn't have much trouble with it, untill at one day I felt like playing again. And that was when I hated myself... I was banned from DB:I. So after a lot of rampaging on the forums, my request to get unbanned got declined. It was only after a pwipe, that I got unbanned. There I met Wolf, not a GM at that time. I hang out with him, untill I was bored again.... I was got caught MK'ing, I was booted, muted, and hated by lots of people. At some point Sol really had enough: Sol: "You have a long line of delinquincy on DB:I................." (I forgot the rest.) That was my final warning... But instead of getting banned, I left DB:I. However, I joined the server from time to time, and found Wolf being a GM. I didn't started playing DB:I again untill after a long time. I decided to never ever again break the rules. When I got back, I found out Wolf was a Medium Enforcer. And for some reason I decided to stay. After a while I had met some interesting people. ( Roxas, Togeistio, Link, Zeidricht, Imperfect, Hidan, Muffin.) I also met some people who I played with a long time ago. (Deorai, Paladin Knight, Master Rain.) And because of the players who had the KH names (Xemnas, Roxas, Axel, Demyx etc.), I chose to make one too: Marluxia. With this, I started to train. Untill I finally killed Momo. I got a wonderful prize: a Org. XIII Cloak. After the pwipe, I managed to kill Momo again. However somehow, another pwipe was needed. Now I'm training my character to become the strongest player that DB:I has ever seen!! A few weeks later..... I have not been on DBI for a long time. This is because something happened in my personal life, however I do not feel the need to tell you about it, neither do I think you will care. Even so, with this behind me I have finally started playing Byond games again. I first tried out some other games, but I always end up with DBI. Now that I'm back, I feel I'm inferior to other player that have kept on traininng, such as Zeidricht and Imperfect, who by the way became an enforcer. Congratz to him. =D Now that I'm back, I'm going to train, to overcome the level 10k barrier and reach beyond. I want to get at least to Zeidricht's level, wich is around 13k. I'm not going to leave again, this time I will train once more to become the best! At some point when I joined the server, Kyra somehow thought she nicknamed me Muffin before. She was obviously mistaking since there was only one true Muffin DBI has ever known. However, she felt it was absolulety necessary to change my name into: "Kyra's Muffin". So now a lot of people tend to "Take a bite out of me". However, my name, Marluxia, got restored just recently by Kyra Bell. So lots of thanks go out to her. So I said I'd never leave. Yet I did. In the time I was gone I used to play other games aside from Byond. MMORPG's and Shooters primarily. However I did not stop working with Byond. I was iconning or programming something for my Byond game almost every day. Well, I have returned, though its unsure wheter I'll be able to stay. Next week I'll be getting a new PC with a Radeon HD 4670, wich is high end video card. Making it able to play games such as MW2 and Dead Space. I honestly hope I'll still play on Byond every once in a while. Relationships with other players. *Marluxia is one of the more amicable players of DBI, easily likeable by most everyone on the server. To this he is frequently seen engaging in random converse with whoever is available, and when not doing so "explodes in rage as he goes afk!!" in order to read manga and do other misceleaneous activities on the World Wide Web. *He is known to engage in Crowbar fights with Zeidricht though he has little to no hope of ever winning. *Having rotated between his GoldenGohan persona and the even more delinquent Noruxas (much to the chagrin of roxas), Gold ultimately adopted Marluxia as the persona he wanted DBI to remember him for, one could argue its metaphorical like a phoenix rising from the ashes and transcending its limits, but were all quite sue he just did it because upon freqeunt occasions he just likes make his legend-epicness known. *There exists a discrepancy between the playfully, mischievous antics of GoldenGohan and the newly "reformed" nature of Marluxia, and despite the majority of his time being spent in the second state, he occasionally lapses in the former for brief periods. *At 2:25 (U.S Central time), Zeidricht realizes golds improvement in the crowbar fight, and shakes his hand, calling it a draw for once. On this monumentous occasion, despite some well played moves by both gold and zeid alike, it was discovered that there existed a situation in which Gold wasnt utterly defeated in the "crowbar wars", marking the first time in which Zeidricht gladly proclaimed a draw. An event likely to not repeat itself (*dramatic music*). *Around Kane Mamoshi he has a habit of conversing in Dutch. *Originally Gold and Zeidricht were unaware of the other, until one day when Goldengohan logged in as his Noruxas key and its "portmantaeu-ness" was commented on by Roxas, leading Gold and zeid into a conversation: a conversation from which was born a state of freindship from which there is no return. Accomplishments on DBI. He was one of the strongest people of the post august pwipe 2009 segment and following that was one of the first people to resume playing.Following this, and before the subsequent pwipe, he was able to kill Momo in 2 crusher balls, or 1 spirit bomb should he so choose. He has also killed Momo before the August pwipe. After 2 hours using Spirit Bombs on Momo, he finally died. Meaning he has killed Momo twice. He was given the organization XIII cloak as an initial prize for killing momo and began to complete his Marluxia visage. His subsequent prize for the same feat after the pwipe as an extended senze pouch, given to him by Avalon. He aspired to acquire a custom made scythe icon to finalize his namesake. He is currently one of the strongest players, but since he hasn't played in a while it would take quite some time to catch up to the most powerful player of all time: Zeidricht. The DBI Wikia Completed Pages: -Saiyan Race Guide -Human Android Race Guide -GoldenGohan Player Page Working on: -The Saga Guide -Tuffle Race Guide -Changeling Race Guide -Combat Page, including Techniques and Hand to Hand